Portrait Palaver
by js1408
Summary: Un comentario de Ron acerca de cierto profesor de pociones, despierta una curiosidad en Albus Potter acerca de la persona por el cual se le dio su nombre, queriendo tranquilizar a su hijo, Harry lleva a sus 3 hijos a platicar con el retrato de Snape


Disclaimer : Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling, y nisiquiera esta historia me pertenece es solo una traducción de **Angelauthor14**

Hola! Bueno esta es mi primera traducción no sean muy malos porfavor : ( el autor de esta historia es **angelauthor14** tiene unas excelentes historias por si se quieren pasar por alguna de ellas.. : )

.?type=story&plus_keywords=portrait+palaver−_keywords=&match=any&categoryid=0&sort=0&genreid=0&subgenreid=0&characterid=0&subcharacterid=0&words=0

link a la historia original :D

Resumen

Un comentario de Ron acerca de cierto profesor de pociones, despierta una curiosidad en Albus Potter acerca de la persona por el cual se le dio su nombre, queriendo tranquilizar a su hijo, Harry lleva a sus 3 hijos a platicar con el retrato de Snape en Hogwarts, pero como los recibirá este?

Portrait Palaver

Harry Potter suspiro viendo los serios ojos de su hijo , como explicar años de malentendidos a un niño de nueve años?

"Veras Al, el no era como actuaba" empezo inseguro.

"Quieres decir, que estaba fingiendo?. Pregunto Al , con el seño frunsido en confusion.

Harry aprovecho rapidamente la explicacion que Albus le dio. "Si, estaba fingiendo. Era un espia y.."

"Wow ¿Me llamaste asi por un espia? " La cara de Albus se ilumino.

"El era un espia , si, y uno muy valiente tambien. Salvo muchas vidas , descubriendo los planes de Voldemort y diciendolos a la orden para que ellos pudieran frustrarlos. Tambien salvo mi vida varias veces."

"Entonses porque Tio Ron dijo que era malo?" Protesto Al, el era fieramente leal a los magos por los cual se le habia dado su nombre, despues de que uno de sus tios favoritos dijo que Severus Snape era un "bastardo malvado" lo molesto bastante.

"Porque el tenia que fingir que era malo" Explico Harry , levantando al niño en su rodilla cuando vio que se estaba poniendo bastante molesto otra vez. " El tenia que fingir que seguia a Voldemort y ser un mortifago y para hacer eso real tenia que hacer…. Cosa malas"

"¿Como que?"

Harry suspiro. En verdad no quería darle a Albus pesadillas diciéndole acerca de los asesinatos que tuvo que el hombre tuvo que cometer, no solo no entendería sino Ginny definitivamente lo mataría... y probablemente lo haria dormir en el sofa una semana o mas.

"Eso no es importante, lo importante es que nosotros sabemos que él era bueno. Solo tenemos que concentrarnos en las cosas buenas que hizo porque si no nos quedamos abrumados por detalles pequeños."

"¿Y el Tío Ron sabe que él era bueno?" Pregunto Al inocentemente.

Harry se removió incomodo. "Bueno el si sabe. Pero lo que tienes que saber Al es que aveses es difícil dejar pasar viejos rencores"

"¿Por qué le tiene rencor si te salvo la vida?" Pregunto Al mientras se movía inquieto en la rodilla de su padre, buscando una posición mas cómoda.

"No sabíamos exactamente que había salvado mi vida en ese entonces, y no era... mmmm... muy agradable con nosotros" un leve tinte rosado pinto el cuello de Harry cuando volteo a ver los serios ojos de su hijo, ¿Cómo podria bajar esto de tono para que el niño continuara adorando al hombre?

"¿Por qué? ¿Que hizo?"

"Cosas sin importancia. Nada que sus actos heroicos no borraran." Dijo Harry precipitadamente.

"¿Harry?" una voz lo llamo en la casa

"En la sala" Harry grito en respuesta.

Sonrío al ver a un adolescente de pelo verde entrar al cuarto. "Hey Teddy!". Nunca había estado tan agradecido por una interrupción.

" ¿No estoy interrumpiendo nada o sí?" Miro a su padrino y a Albus, ambos se veían muy serios y ligeramente preocupados.

No, solo estas salvando mi vida. Harry pensó con ironía, pero le dijo "Claro que no , no seas tonto."

Teddy sonrio y se sento en el sofa contrario, visitaba a los Potters cada dia pero la casa normalmente era extremadamente ruidosa con los pequeños Potters jugando asi que encontrarla tan callada y a su padrino tan serio lo habia preocupado un poco.

"Papi me esta contando acerca de Severus"Al le informo a Teddy importante.

Teddy sonrió cálidamente , el corazón de Harry dio un salto al reconocer una sonrisa tan familiar, una sonrisa que lo había animado tanto en su tercer año . Una sonrisa que era cálida, alegre, amigable ,gentil, la sonrisa de Remus Lupin.

" Era un gran hombre" coincidió Teddy.

" Papi dice eso tambien pero Tio Ron dice que era un malvado ba-"

"Creo que es sufiente Al" Lo interrumpio Harry rapidamente , volteando a ver a la puerta nervioso. Su esposa siempre entraba cuando uno de los niños estaban citando algo particularmente malo que el o Ron (casi siempre Ron) decian. Esta bien por Ron el no tenia que lidiar con Ginny y su aptitud de hacerlo dormir en el sofa cada vez que algo iba mal porque era siempre su culpa , claro.

Teddy sonrio ."Murcielago?" Sugirio bromeando. Sabiendo bastante bien que la frase no habia terminado asi .

"Si murcielago" Harry acordo de inmediato. "Soliamos llamarlo asi … entre otras cosas"

Albus lo miro extremadamente herido"¿Por qué lo llamaban asi?"

"Vestia tunicas negras" explico Harry debilmente.

"No creo que eso fuera agradable" Albus hizo puchero cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

"Si Harry" Teddy se puso en la misma posision que Albus , a excepción de la sonrisa que pintaba en sus labios. "Tu viejo malvado!"

Harry estuvo realmente tentado a decirle la verdad a su hijo acerca de cómo el "murcielago de las mazmorras" se habia portado , pero no podia, no podia molestar a su hijo de esa manera . Tenia que conformarse con ser el malo.

Albus suspiro. "Me gustaria haberlo conocido"

Un pensamiento golpeo a Harry. "Bueno… puedes hacerlo."murmuro lentamente.

Al salto de su rodilla "¿¡PUEDO?"

"Fue un director , asi que su retrato debe estar en Hogwarts" el cerebro de Harry lo penso un poco mas, no era la primera vez que tenia ese pensamiento , pero siempre habia estado muy nervioso para ir antes, tenia miedo de ver otra vez a su maestro de pociones, miedo de que diria. Pero lo haria, haria esto por su hijo.

Pero Al se estaba sentando decepcionado en el suelo. " No lo puedo conocer entonses . Ya he visto fotos de el."

"Claro que puedes conocerlo , el retrado habla! Y tambien va a ver un retrato de Albus Dumbledore" Harry escondio una sonrisa al ver como su hijo lo veia maravillado, y despues dejo salir un grito de emocion y jalo de los brazos de su padre.

" Vamos, vamos! Vamonos ya!"Le exigio el normalmente tranquilo y docil niño

Harry rio, se paro antes de ser empujado a la puerta. "Tranquilo Al, el retrato no se va a ir a ningun lado. Vas a venir Teddy? " Pregunto al ahora adolescente de pelo morado, que estaba todavia descansando en el sofa.

Teddy sacudio la cabeza , parandose rapidamente. Habia sido fulminado por la mirada de ese retrato lo sufiente mientras esta en Hogwarts "Err.. no gracias Le prometi a mi abuela que estaria de regreso para la cena… esta haciendo pastel de queso."

"Guardame un poco!" Bromeo Harry.

Le dio a su ahijado un abrazo , despues de despeinar a Al afectuosamente, el adolescente sacudio su ahora rojo cabello que tapaba su cara, y desaparecio por la red flu.

"Gins?" Llamo Harry.

Una agobiada Ginny Potter aparecio en las escaleras sujetando del brazo a una sonriente copia al carbon de Harry.

"Sabes que acaba de hacer tu hijo?" Ella exigio.

Harry retrocedio ligeramente, siempre que los niños eran solamente de el siginificaba problemas.

Ginny no espero por una respuesta. "Puso un petardo debajo de mi silla, casi me da un ataque al corazon"

Harry trato de mantanerse serio. "Eso estuvo muy.. mmm.. mal hecho , James"

"Es la culpa de George , siempre esta dandole esas estupidas cosas. Oh, cuando ponga mis manos en el.."Desaparecio escalera arriba , aun murmurando furiosa.

Harry dejo salir un suspiro en alivio, no era su culpa esta vez. "Lily?"

Una pequeña niña corrio escalera abajo tambaleandose un poco al llegar abajo. Su cabello rojo estaba hecho dos chonguitos, y traia un vestido rojo y…unos grandes zapatos de tacon que se veian sospechosamente como los de Ginny; eso explica su caida entonses.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Harry preocupado , acercandose a ella. Pero antes de que la pudiera alcanzar , Ginny aparecio una vez mas ayudando a su hija a pararse.

"Shush, Shush estas bien bebe". Fue solo un pequeño dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija. "Ves , todo arreglado".

Lily se rio cuando su mama la beso en la nariz antes de pornela una vez mas en el piso. Ella corrio a su papa y lo abrazo de las piernas.

"Te gustaria ir a Howarts?"Harry pregunto , levantandola y manteniendola cerca.

Lily aplaudio entusiasmada y Harry le sonrio , a una Lily de 7 años que se veia justo como las fotos que tenia de su mama , sabia que a Snape le gustaria verla y a Al que habia sido llamado asi por el pero James…

Harry tenia un presentimiento que a Snape no le gustaria para nada. Pero no podia dejarlo atrás, se sentiria bastante excluido. Podria decir que era un castigo por el petardo.. pero sabia que no podia , no podia dejar a James fuera del viaje familiar. Asi que solo tendria que esperar un milagro.

"Yo tambien quiero ir a Hogwarts!"Dijo James entusiasmado, pronto iba a cumplir once, y estaria empezando Hogwarts el proximo año. Esta muy emocionado por eso, y estaba constantemente molestando a todos por historias de Hogwarts. Habia estado ahí antes, pero solo para viajes rapidos y habia amado cada segundo.

"Claro que puedes ir tambien". Harry le dijo al mayor de sus hijos rapidamente, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir mas tarde por esto.

"Vamonos!" Al repitio , jalando la manga de su papa otra vez.

"No podemos nadamas aparecernos, tenemos que pedir permiso primero". Harry dijo riendo de su expresion decepcionada.

"Pero tomara años que una lechuza vaya y venga."Protesto Al, y James asintio de acuerdo.

"Quien dijo algo acerca de una lecuzha?" Harry rio, invocando su patronus y dandole el mensaje para llevar a Hogwarts, muy parecidos a los que la Orden utilizaba para los mensajes.

"Oh genial! Puede hablar y todo?" James exclamo "Como se llama?"

"Si ,puede hablar y se llama patronus" Harry contesto, poniendo a su hija en el piso , y se sento en el sofa esperando una respuesta de Hogwarts.

"Me enseñaras como hacerlo?" Pregunto James esperanzado

"Y a mi!" Al interrumpio

" A mi tambien" Lily agrego.

"Cuando tengan… trece. Esa fue la edad a la cual lo aprendi y era un poco joven."

James suspiro "Aunque sea los voy a aprender antes que ustedes!"No pudo evitar señalar a su hermano de 9 años.

"Siempre puedo hacerlo hasta los quince para ti James." Le advirtio Harry.

James trago lentamente , reconociendo una amenaza cuando la oía. Hizo una nota mental de no molestar a su hermano con eso en un futuro cercano. Su mama siempre era la de la disciplina, lo hacia pararse en las esquinas, pedir disculpas y estar castigado, pero hacia enojar a su mama 50 veces y a su papa una vez. Harry era muy llevadero , pero el sabia como privarte de cosas que en verdad importaban, como aprender un patronus.

Hubo un zumbido cuando el ciervo reapareció y respondió con la voz de McGonagall " Claro Harry , sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí. No estoy en la oficina ahorita pero estoy segura que Severus estará encantado de conocer a Albus."

"Y a mi! Tambien va estar encantado de conocerme a mi también!" Añadió James orgulloso.

Si solo Harry estuviera mas seguro de eso!

"Vamos entonsea a conocer a Severus!" Exclamo Al, saltando del sofá, llendo directamente al fuego.

"Whoa, Whoa! Alto, Al. No puedes llegar y decirle 'Severus'" Dijo Harry preocupado, podía imaginarse la reacción a eso.

"¿Por qué no? Es su nombre, nuestro nombre".

"Es muy quisquilloso en la amabilidad y los modales. Asi que tienes que llamarlo 'Profesor Snape' o 'señor'ok?"

"Pero somos prácticamente familia!" Protesto Al.

Harry cerro los ojos, esta había sido su peor idea. Se podía imaginar la cara de Snape si Al le empezaba a decir que el era familia. Probablemente lo atormentaría hasta que se volviera loco.

Decidiendo que no había mucho que hacer con la impaciencia de AL, sin desanimar su espíritu se volteo con James. "Quiero que te portes muy bien James Sirius Potter , no vas a molestar al Profesor Snape, Al, o Lily o quien sea. Nesesitas dar una buena impresión ok?. No importa lo que diga el profesor Snape ; tu debes mantener tu buen comportamiento ok?.

Jame asintió de acuerdo.

"Y no petardos!" Agrego Harry.

James sonrio cuando recordó la ultima vez que le había puesto uno a Filch.

"Lo digo enserio James, pones un dedo fuera de la línea y nunca te llevare a Hogwarts conmigo otra vez !" Lo amenazo Harry.

James de puso serio otra vez rápidamente, esa era una amenaza muy grande!

"Ok, están todos listos?" Harry levanto a Lily en sus brazos , y la acomodo en uno de sus brazos , tomando la mano de Al con el otro. James había estado viajando con la red flu solo desde hacia un mes y hasta ahora todo había ido bien. "Estas seguro que puedes viajar solo? " Checo Harry

"Si! Ya soy muy grande para viajar con un adulto" James saco su pecho orgulloso

Harry rodo los ojos " Yo ire primero con estos dos, y tu te vienes justo atrás de nosotros."

"Si papa" James contesto, habiandolo oído antes .

"Yo estare aquí revisando que se vaya seguro." Ginny entro a la sala , llendo hacia su esposo para darle un suave beso en los labios, antes de besar a su hija y luego a Al, y tratar de besar a James ,el cual esquivo el beso.

"No quieres venir?" Pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

"Ah, no ,mejor no. Tengo un pastel en el horno." Contesto Ginny, viendo la cocina con aprehensión.

"Chocolate?" Pregunto James esperanzado.

"Claro!" Contesto Ginny riendo, revolviendo el cabello de su hijo.

"Ok, listos?" Pregunto Harry viendo a los niños.

Espero hasta oir el coro de "si" antes de aventar el polvo flu y entrar al fuego con James siguiéndolos unos segundos después.

Aterrizaron con un golpe y todos de inmediato vieron a su alrededor interesados, Harry porque no había estado ahí desde la guerra, y los 3 niños porque nunca habían estado ahí. Normalmente cuando iban a Hogwarts iban a la entrada , o a la cabaña de Hagrid , nunca a esta oficina.

"Wow!, mira todas estas cosas geniales" Exclamo James viendo todos los extraños objetos en los estantes.

Harry sonrio todo estaba justamente como lo recordaba. No había una cosa fuera de su lugar , a excepción de los 2 portraretratos extra en la pared. Volteo hacia ellos , Dumbledore primero y sonrió amablemente.

"Profesor?"

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron como nunca Harry los había visto, "Mi querido muchacho , eres realmente tu? Has cambiado tanto!"

"Sip, soy yo" Harry se ruborizo , pasándose la mano por el cuello , nervioso.

"El mismo viejo Potter , aun destruyendo el lenguaje Español , con esa jerga." Una suave voz lo corto secamente.

Harry volteo bruscamente al hombre de pelo nergo que estaba alado del Profesor Dumbledore."Profesor Snape , yo le quería agrade-"

"Ni siquiera lo piense Potter". Soltó Snape.

"Que?" Harry estaba genuinamente confundido, siempre se las arreglaba para molestar al hombre antes, e incluso ahora que estaba intentando arreglar las cosas con el , no parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

"Ponerse sentimental conmigo, no lo voy a tolerar! Lo hize por Lily no por usted, asi que no ande por ahí con esas tontas ideas en su cabeza".

"Si, si, yo se que lo hizo por mi mama. Pero aun asi fue muy valiente de su parte, muy Gryffindor" Harry se arrepintió cuando vio la cara del profesor de pociones erizarse de solo hacerse a la idea de ser de esos "descerebrados leones".

"Digo, muy Slytherin . Muy astuto y… y todo eso." Harry se corrigio rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa con el?" Pregunto Snape , pasando la mirada de Harry hacia Al que estaba impaciente por ser presentado que estaba brincando arriba y abajo en el mismo lugar.

"Oh! Emm .. este es Albus , mi hijo" Harry lo presento rápidamente.

"Seguramente no por…" Exclamo Dumbledore

"Usted , si" Harry se ruborizo de nuevo.

"Y usted!" Exclamo Albus al retrato del maestro de pociones.

"Mi nombre no es Albus,se puede ver que eres hijo de Potter, genes de un idiota"

"Pero mi segundo nombre es Severus , y ese es tu nombre o no?" Al no iba ser dejado a un lado.

"¿¡Llamaste asi a tu hijo por mi?"

"Bueno , eso era lo minimo que podía hacer considerando lo que usted-"

"No vamos hablar de eso Potter!" Espeto Snape antes de volverse a Albus Severus Potter " Vamos a darte un vistazo entonces, si vas a llevar mi nombre , veamos que estes a la altura"Sus palabras eran duras , pero su tono era mas suave de lo que Harry había oído nunca.

Al dio unos pasos adelante inseguro.

"Al menos tienes los ojos de tu madre, aunque tienes el pelo insufrible de Potter,cuantos años tienes niño?"

"Nueve señor"

"No me digas que Potter te enseño algunos modales, nunca pareció que el los tuviera"

"¿Por qué es tan malo acerca de nuestro papá? El dijo que usted era buena persona!"James dio unos pasos adelante, las miradas de advertencia que le lanzaba Harry ya no eran efectivas cuando abrió la boca , con el rostro rojo por los insultos .

Snape frunció los labios , "Ahora tu si eres un Potter. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"James Sirus Potter y voy a ir a Hogwarts el próximo año" Dijo James sacando el pecho con orgullo.

"Justo lo que Hogwarts necesita , un Potter , especialmente uno llamado por esos dos. Puedo decir desde ahorita que seras un pequeño arrogante inútil"

Harry cubrió rápidamente la boca de James antes de que pudiera decir algo mas. Lily tiro de su manga con urgencia, obviamente sintiéndose excluida al no haber sido presentada todavía.

"Y esta es mi hija Lily " Murmuro Harry , con lo cual detuvo rápidamente a Snape mirando ceñudo a James

"Se ve justo como ella.." Susurro Snape, alzando una mano como si quisiera atravesar el retrato y tocarla, para ver si era real cuando en realidad era el quien era falso.

"Se parece bastante a unas fotos que yo tengo es por eso que pensé que le gustaría verla" Le explico Harry empujando un poco a Lily hacia adelante.

"Iras a Hogwarts pronto?" Pregunto Snape esperanzado

"No , no ira porque yo ire primero, y ella es la menor asi que serán años antes de que ella vaya, y AL y yo estaremos en Hogwarts juntos y ella estará atascada en casa y podre jugarle con muchos tipos de bromas y asustarla acerca de Hogwarts y.."James estaba hablando antes de que Lily siquiera abriera la boca

"Eso es sufiente , gracias James " Solto Harry

Snape mascullo algo que sono sospechosamente como "justo como su padre"

"Tengo siete" Contesto Lily , fulminando con la mirada a su hermano

Snape suspiro , eso era mucho tiempo.

"No hay mucha diferencia de edad entonces " Dumbledore esperanzado, la familia se sobresalto, habiendo olvidado que estaba ahí.

"Es un monton" Protesto Lily, suspirando dramáticamente "James va a ir a un viaje residencial este año y la clase de Al va a hacer una obra. Los terceros años no haremos nada"

"Pero lo haras después querida" Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

"Pero luego James y Al estarán haciendo cosas geniales en Hogwarts . Para cuando yo este haciendo cosas interesantes , ellos ya lo habran hecho y estarán haciendo algo todavía mejor" Lily de quejo

"Ah , un dia tu estaras contenta de ser mas joven" Asintio Dumbledore sabiamente

"Sip, cuando James este todo viejo y arrugado y tu y y no lo estemos,podremos hacerle bromas" Bromeo Al

"Nunca voy a estar viejo y arrugado" James empujo a Al

"James" advirtió Harry , tomando a Al

El retrato de Snape rodo los ojos, pero cuando la pequeña Lily se las ingeneo para pisar a James en el pie y pasar sin ser detectada por su padre no pudo evitar sonreir ligeramente. Cuanto se iba a parecer a su abuela .

Hubo una repentina brisa y un caballo blanco galopeo atraves del salón

"La cena esta lista" Harry suspiro cuando Al y Lily empezaron a protestar fuertemente (James se veía algo aliviado)

"Lloriquear no va hacer ninguna diferencia" Desdeñoso dijo Snape aunque su tono no era nada mordaz.

"Vamos ,ustedes" Harry empujo a James al flu, el muy contento tomo un poco de polvo y desapareció hacia su casa (un refugio de insultos)

"Vamonos" Harry levanto a Lily en sus brazos y tomo el brazo de Al

" Adios Profesor, señor" Harry asintió a los dos retratos

"Adios Sr Snape!" Grito Lily

"Señor" Al asintió , haciendo un intento de parecer calmado y educado

"Adios niños, Harry " Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron calidamente

"Adios" Dijo Snape cortante

Observo como Harry tomaba polvo flu y se preparaba para irse y rápidamente espeto:

"Oh y Potter?"

Harry volteo preparándose para un insulto

"Puede traerlos nuevamente alguna vez, no a James, a Lily y Albus Severus"

Harry sonrio "Lo hare"

Snape asintió y conforme la familia desaparecia en el flu , mascullo "Seran los mejores en la clase pociones , cuando vengan a Hogwarts , si yo tengo algo que ver con eso"

Fin

Bueno espero les haya gustado como a mi.. Me esforze mucho , siento mcuh si no les gusta… pero como les comento es mi primera traducción…no olviden de todas maneras pasar por la original! De **ANGELAUTHOR14**


End file.
